


Game Night

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Board Games, Card Games, Competition, Games, Gen, M/M, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: What happens when the guys decide to have a monthly game night?  Is it fun? Competitive? Cut throat? laughs?  Can four profilers play nice?





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> The picture perfect picture challenge for April 2018.
> 
> The challenge is to write a story based on the picture in 1000 words or less.

 

 

It was world domination or nothing.  There was no way that Spencer was going to let Morgan out of here.  Dave had a good portion of the world. They had Morgan pushed back to a small corner.  He was hanging on to Australia and a little bit of Asia. Aaron had been destroyed earlier, when Rossi and Morgan had made a pact to get rid of him and Spencer first.  Unfortunately for them, they had planned on Aaron and Spencer making a similar pact. Spencer loved Aaron, but love did not conquer all. Not on game night.

When Dr. Spencer Reid said “I always win.” he didn’t me just card games, or mind games.  He meant everything he played. His picture was in the dictionary next to the word competitive.  Even though he would joke with Aaron about his competitiveness, it was Spencer would couldn’t pass up the chance.  Even with that, the men of the team had decided they would have a game night once a month for fun. After the first few nights, they discovered winning was Spencer’s idea of fun.  It then became a challenge for them to find a game, that Spencer might not win at. Rossi, Morgan, and even Hotch, began looking for games that they could play. First they started with games that Spencer never played before.  Then, they tried games that depended on the luck of the dice or draw. 

“I mean really, how can you use probability and statistics in Yatzhee?”  Derek complained.

A five minute rant about how you could later, Spencer had thoroughly explained how.  

The same thing occurred when they moved on to the luck of the deal or draw, in card games. 

“I swear he is dealing of the bottom or has marked cards.  If I didn’t bring them myself.” Rossi whined.

“While both of those are effective in cheating, card counting is much more efficient and reliable.”  Spencer replied. 

“And why you are banned from how many casinos in Vegas?” Aaron chuckled.

Now tonight they were on the board game, Risk.  You would think that Spencer was the new Napoleon.  The delight in his eyes when he rolled the higher numbers to defeat another country, was almost wicked.  Aaron found that it was actually fun to watch Spencer play. He treasured the nights that he lost early in the game to just sit back and take in his boyfriend as a competitive fiend.  He was waiting for the night that Spencer rubbed his hands together and laughed maniacally. Morgan held out with one last country against Spencer. It was Dave’s turn. Morgan all but begged on hands and knees for Dave to not kill him off. 

“Derek, you don’t don’t want Spencer to get your cards.  He gets enough extra armies on his turn anyway. Die with dignity now.” Rossi rationalized, as he attacked Morgan.

“Fight back, Der, weaken him for me.  Be a pal.” Spencer cheered.

“Weaken me?  You have 2/3rds of the world.  Damn, you’re ruthless boy.”

“Yes, I am, but I’ll take any help, I can get. I’m not proud.” Spencer snickered back.

Aaron chuckled under his breath.  

“No laughing from the cemetery couch.”  Spencer teased. 

“Arggggg. You got me Rossi.” Derek over dramatized.

Derek grabbed a beer from the fridge, and joined Aaron on the couch. 

“Oh well, guess the best of us lose sometimes.” He said, with a toast of his beer bottle.

“Very often, I find.”  Aaron chuckled.

The game grew intense as Spencer and Dave went at each other.  The commentary between to two was fantastic. Derek and Aaron didn’t realize that Risk could be a spectator sport.  About an hour later, Derek had to excuse himself, Savanah and baby Hank would be looking for him soon. Another hour later Aaron was asleep on the couch, he looked adorable.  Rossi was getting down to his last continent. He refused to give up.

“I’m going down with the ship.”  

“I appreciate your dedication, but it is just a matter of time.  It is very late.” Spencer offered.

“If you want to, quit kid, and take the loss.  If not, hush and roll.” Rossi grumpily commanded. 

Thirty minutes later, when Dave rolled his last defensive roll, the game was over.  Spencer named himself supreme ruler of all the earth. Dave laughed, a little too loud, and woke Aaron.

“You are welcome to the guest room, for what is left of the night.” Both Spencer and Aaron offered. 

“Thank you. I will.”

“And the supreme ruler of the world won’t even wake you.  You may arise on your own.”

They all laughed and said their good nights.  Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer’s waist and walked him towards the bedroom.

“Come on Supreme ruler, bedtime for you.”

“Yes, my Liege. Your wish is my command.”

  
  



End file.
